Dirty Pleasures
by AnakinsCookies
Summary: Another time where Steve and Reina share their emotions and deep wishes. Maybe this time Reina will confess her deep and dark secret to Steve...
**Chapter 1: Fun as usual**

"I'm coming!" groaned Steve.

"Okay." Reina sighed as Steves semen filled her cookie for the second time this evening.

"What's up Reigns?" Steve asked as he pulled his dick out of her.

"Nothing." she replied.

"You sure?" he questioned her further.

"Well I think..." Reina started "... nah, everything is alright." she finished. "I'm gonna hit the shower and go home to Mike than."

"Okay." Steve replied.

Twenty minutes later, Reina closed the door behind her and was gone for the night.  
Steve was alone again. Nothing special. He was pretty much alone all the time since he moved out of his parents home besides the few times he had sexual adventures and a fuck buddy or even a whore staying overnight.  
And although he relieved his mind by assuring that he asked Reina if everything was alright and she agreed that it was so, in his back mind he knew that something was odd.

A thought that soon would be confirmed.

 **Chapter 2: Awkward moments**

Three days later. Steve went back into the SPF office after his extended weekend. Relaxed but still thinking about his last fuck with Reina.  
It wasn't something special any more. After the first time when she surprised him naked on the back seat of his car, they met and had sex frequently. It wasn't a love thing, Reina was married to Mike after all, but they were friends with special benefits.

"Hey Reina." Steve announced.

"Hey Steve." Reina replied without raising her head from the screen.

"Watcha doin?" asked her Steve.

"Not much, just searching for new games for 'WTF Japan'." she answered.

They were alone in the office. Audrey was gone, doing some corporate stuff and wasn't expected back until noon. Steves chance to asked Reina what was bugging him in his mind the whole time.

"So about last time where we were... you know..." Steve started. Reina finally released her stare at the screen to give Steve a killing glance.

"Didn't we agree not to talk about that in the office?" she hissed to him, still throwing that angry stare at him. He blushed for a second until he gathered himself again.

"Relax, there's no one in the office. Audrey will be gone until noon and the others are filming skids. Everything is fine." tried Steve to calm Reina.

"You know I love Mike, and many people in the office know him. I don't want to loose him just because we are just fucking with each other." replied Reina angrily.

"But I have to talk to you about something!" Steve insists.

"Well then take at least the topic list for our next podcast so we can pretend to work if someone rushes in." Reina suggested.

Steve followed her order, sat down on his chair and looked onto the sheath of paper in his hand.

"So..." Reina started "... what's the matter?"

"Well..." Steve replied "... since our last time I thought about your reaction. I'm pretty unsure to identify others feelings, but something must be up. Did I do something wrong?" he asked her worried.

Reina blushed. "I... I don't know if I... I mean... it's a weird thing I don't know if I can talk to you about that." she stuttered.

"Go for it." Steve encouraged her. "We can handle it."

"I... I mean it got..."

Steves jaw dropped and he was all pale when he interrupted her "Don't tell me that you are pregnant."

A second of silence filled the room while they stared at each other in a mixed feeling of shock and disbelief.

"WHAT? NO!" Reina averred to Steve. "I'm not pregnant."

"What is it then?" asked Steve confused.

"It is just that our thing got somewhat boring." she sighed.

"Oh."

Steve realized that it was probably his fault. Women want to be slowly pleased and entertained whilst he got horny even when his cleaning lady bows down and cleans his toilet at home.

"So is there something I can do? I mean, I haven't got the biggest snakes in the lords garden, so that's unchangeable really. Maybe some different style?" he asked.

Reina blushed again. "Well, I was always interested in ... lets say special techniques. Usually people would run away in shock from me when I tell them."

"You can tell me anything." Steve calmed Reina. "I promise I'll listen carefully to you and if it's not too whacky, we can give it a try."

"Well come over then." ordered Reina Steve and he complied immediately.

All caution was gone, she was going to tell him. Maybe it would ruin everything but her desire was too big.

"I'm into scat." whispered Reina into Steves ear.

Steve blushed. "Wow, I didn't expect that." he stuttered "but okay, I'll give it a try."

Joy filled Reinas eyes as she heard Steves approval. "Really? That's great. Do you have time today? I'll tell Mike that I'll be late and we can have a go. I'll bring anything we need. Ok?"

Words shot out her mouth with a million miles, overwhelming Steves capability to absorb.

"Well, sure, ok!" he replied without thinking.

"Great. Lets meet at 5pm at your place, ok?"

"Sure..."

 **Chapter 3: Gruesome Awakening**

4 P.M., Steves Place. It would still take at least an hour until Reina would show up and Steve had to confess to himself: He didn't even know what scat was.

"Well shit." he thought. Ironically it was exactly that. "I don't know what Reina means with 'scat' and she'll show up in an hour."

Steve's hit the web. And soon after that, his jaw hit the floor.

He knew that Reina was into weird stuff, but this was off the charts.

Anyway. He admitted to it, and he didn't want to loose his only female fuckbuddy, so he read everything he could find about scat and half an hour later, he was somewhat of an expert about 'widely known' scat techniques. If she would tell him about 'Cleveland steamer', 'dirty Sanchez', 'rusty trombone' or an 'Alabama hot pocket' he would at least know what she was talking about.

Steve jumped as his doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. "Damn. It's already 5 PM. That must be Reina." he thought. His mind was somewhat terrified but also, as he noticed strangely, he had developed a raging boner during his research.

"Let the games start." said Steve to himself, and he couldn't help himself but putting an slyly grin on his face. He didn't understand why but it must have had something to do with the exciting stuff he was going to experience for the first time.

"I'm on my way!" shouted Steve towards the door, hastily closing all browser tabs and shutting down his pc.

He opened the door and, as expected, Reina stood in front of him.

"Hey Reina." he said and lurked as usual around the door frame to see if she was alone. Just now, on second glance, he noticed that she was wearing a long trench-coat.

"Would you like to come in?" he welcoming asked.

"Oh I'd love to." Reina replied and stepped into his apartment, carrying a small bag with her.

Steve closed the door behind her whilst he had to confess: "So I have to admit, I know something about scat but haven't ever participated in it. Please be gentle with me!"

Steve turned around from the door and looked at Reina, a dirty grin on her face, loosening her belt and dropping her trench-coat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Reina, usually a nice girl, stood in front of him, wearing nothing more than a kinky schoolgirl dress made out of leather and latex with a zipper on the front and cording on the sides.

"Being gentle... " she assured "... was yesterday!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, she pulled out a 5 foot bullwhip and lashed besides Steve on the floor.

"Down on your knees, you weak fuck." Reina ruled "I'll show you who's boss."

Steve, still in shock, complied immediately. He didn't expect that in the least. But as weird as it was, somehow he liked it. And his one-eyed snake made sure that Reina knew it.

"Ah, I see you like it!" Reina observed. "That's what I thought. You'll be my slave from now on." she explained "Now come over here. I've got you a present."

"Yes Reina." said Steve as he started to crawl on his knees towards her.

"Call me mistress!" ruled Reina towards Steve as she lashed onto Steves back.

"Oooww!" Steve groaned "Yes mistress!" he corrected himself and proceeded to crawl towards his dominatrix.

As soon as Steve was kneeing besides Reina she grabbed something out of her bag.

"Here you go my doggy. Get your leash." she said and put a collar with a leash around Steves neck.

"Good dog. Now get rid of your clothes but don't forget, you are a dog!"

Steve understood. He undressed himself while being on all four and whilst exposing himself Reina noticed a long red streak across Steves back where she whipped him a second ago.

"Good boy." Reina said "I've got another present for you, but you will only get it if you do whatever I say."

"Yes mistress." Steve replied.

"Good. Now, unfortunately, my high-heels are dirty and could use a cleaning. How about you lick 'em clean?!" ordered Reina towards Steve, well knowing that this was more than just humiliating for him.

"May I, mistress?" asked Steve.

"Go on." Reina replied and Steve started licking her heels. He noticed something strange but couldn't figure out what it was.

"That's enough slave."

Steve stopped licking her shoes.

"You may want to know now that I've prepped the shoes before and smeared some shit on them. Not much, just enough to get you on the taste." Reina confessed.

Steve changed his color. From a blush red face to something more pale.

"Did you like it?" asked Reina.

Steve couldn't believe himself but... "Yes mistress! May I get more?" he replied.

"That's the spirit!" Reina laughed at him "Lay down on your back, slave!" told Reina Steve as she reached into her bag.

Steve couldn't resist so he turned around and laid on his back. Shivers run down his spine as his skin touched the cold tile floor and he also noticed a bit of pain from the whipmark.

"There we go." Reina said. "So maybe you like a bit pain too, huh?" she asked Steve and proceeded to put clamps onto his nipples.

"Urrgh!" groaned Steve as the clamps tightened on his nipples.

"And now the specialty!" said Reina whilst showing Steve a weird instrument.

Although Steve didn't recognize it, it somewhat was familiar to him. It looked somewhat like an old dental brace like them he used to see in old movies.

"Open your mouth!" Reina ordered Steve.

Almost in trance, Steve complied.  
Reina began to insert the instrument into Steves mouth, and fastening a leather belt behind his head so it couldn't slip out of his mouth. His eyes stared wide open as he realized that the instrument she strapped onto his head caused him to be unable to close his mouth.

"Would you like a dose of fresh caviar my slave? asked Reina.

"Mmmhmmm!" mumbled Steve.

As soon as Steve agreed, Reina proceeded to step over Steve who was still laying on the floor. Slowly, from his feet towards the head, she walked over him only to stop over his head. Steve could now see that she wasn't wearing underwear at all.  
Reina squat down on Steves face, her vagina over his nose, so he could smell her sweet scent only to be rudely interrupted as she shat into Steves mouth.

"Aww yeah, it's coming you sick fuck..." insulted Reina Steve "... I heard you like it when it's soft like a fresh baked pie."

"I wouldn't want it different." tried Steve to say, but the mouth gag reduced his ability to speak to a groaning and mumbling.

Steve began to gag as the soft, steaming pile of shit slit further and further down into his mouth.

"So you like Mexican food, huh?" she asked "You'll be glad to hear that I was in the Mexican restaurant which you like so much before this."

After Reina finished, she sat down on Steves chest to wipe her ass clean on him and proceed to suck his cock. She started slowly, but picked up speed until she started deep-throating him. She noticed Steve moaning louder and after she cleaned his precum of the tip of his veined lust muscle she began to fuck him how she never fucked him before. Reina knew by Steves loud moans that he wouldn't last long so she quickly removed the mouth lock from Steve so he could close his mouth again.

"You look so beautiful my little scat slave." Reina moaned "Why don't you kiss me?"

Still filled with her shit, Reina began to french kiss Steve. As soon as her lips touched his, Steve couldn't hold it back any longer and shot his hot baby-wax deep into her cunt whilst scat, saliva and a bit of his precum mixed in their mouths, formed a special chocolate kiss.

As Steves dick softened and slit out of Reinas pussy he left her behind with a nice cream-pie whilst scat and spit ran down both their bodies.

"So, did you like it?" asked Reina.

"It was so much more than I expected, but I loved it!" answered Steve.

The End.


End file.
